A Memorable Friend
by UnluckySibling
Summary: Rin and Jesse where good friends as children. But when a tragic accident happens their separated. They both want to see each other again. And after a few years, what if it comes true?


I don't own Yugioh gx but I do own Rin Henderson and her brothers

No Percy Jackson stuff this time so you can forget all about the stuff that includes Rin being apart of Olympus and stuff. What would happen is Rin and Jesse were old friends when they were younger but a tragic accident happens and their separated and a few years later their reunited at Duel Academy.

Memorable Friend

Chapter 1: Flash backs

-Flash back-

July 4th is always really fun. We get a lot of fireworks and set them off with friends and families. But it was rare for me and my family. My dad was in the war and my mom is always at work. But this year my dad was supposed to come back with some awesome fireworks from where he was stationed. And my mom was supposed to leave work early then usual. It was usually just me and my brothers home alone. Sometimes I would get lonely and Matt would promise me that we would all be together again. My dream, my wish, my desire was always to have my family back together. And it was coming soon. They would both be arriving in a matter of minutes. And to top it off my best friend Jesse Anderson, who lives across the street, is waiting with us to celebrate the 4th of July.

"When are they going to get here" asked an impatient 10-year-old Rin

"soon" answered a 14-year-old Matt

"when exactly is soon" asked a 12-year-old Kyle

"not soon enough" sighed a 11-year-old Jake

"are they always like this, Rin" asked 10 year old Jesse

"basically"

There was silence in the group for a moment. They started to fiddle with the grass and dirt beneath them when a car slowly pulled up.

"THEIR HERE, THEIR HERE" shouted Rin jumping up to her feet

"Wait" said Matt holding his younger sister by the arm

"Why"

"Look at it, it's not their car"

When Rin looked she saw what he meant. It wasn't a deep green truck. Instead before them was a black SUV with tinted windows. The engine died and silence followed. Matt motioned them all back while he bravely took a step forward. Then two men dressed in an army uniform got out of the car. There was no expression on their face.

"Is this the Henderson residents" asked one of the men

Just then another car pulled up. And a women with long brown hair and lighter eyes got out. Her face was in shock as if someone had just punched her in the stomach.

"MAMA" shouted Rin "W-what's going on"

"Excuse me can I help you" asked the women, her voice shaking

"I'm sorry" said the other man and handed her a letter and package.

She dropped to her knees and stared as the car pulled away

"Ma what's wrong" asked Matt, scared

"Where's dad" asked Kyle

"He was supposed to be here with us" said Jake

Mrs. Henderson then took all of her children in her arms and hugged them tightly as if to never let them go. Sobbing soon followed.

-End Flash back-

A now 15 year old Rin looked out towards the wide open sea that was all around her. She was fiddling with 2 dog tag necklaces tracing the indents. And she wasn't alone 3 boys, her brothers, 17 year old Jake and Kyle and a 19 year old Matt. They also had 2 dog tags dangling from their necks.

"I know what your thinking Rin, stop" said Matt

"It's been 5 years"

"Yea"

-Flashback-

Mrs. Anderson motioned Jesse back to their house as their neighbors had a melt down. He hesitated at Rin's side not knowing if he should leave his friends side. He finally decided that the anger look on his mother's face sent him to his house.

The next day no one came out of the Henderson's house, there was only quiet sobbing coming from inside the house. A few time the Anderson's brought dinner over for them.

"Mom, why can't Rin play today" asked Jesse

"Something bad happened to their dad, they won't be able to play for a while"

"When will they"

"I don't know"

Weeks passed and there was some attempts to leave the house. Mrs. Henderson left the house everyday to go to work but when she did she didn't look like her usual happy, pampered self. Instead, she look like a zombie. No one else left.

More weeks passed. And they were almost the same again. They started to play outside again and Mrs. Henderson started going to work full time again. Everything seemed back to normal.

Until one day when the 3 Henderson children were at the Anderson's, the phone rang.

"Hello" answered Mr. Anderson. "Oh, I see...We'll bring them right away" Then the two adults had a quick and hashed conversation. tears streamed down Emily's face (Mrs. A) face while Andrew (Mr. A) piled the 3 Henderson kids into the car.

"mama what's wrong" asked Jesse " where are they going"

"...the hospital, Sarah...Mrs. Henderson was in a car accident"

-End Flashback-

The 3 now older siblings stood beside each other as the wind blew their hair behind them.

Matt put up his hood to cover his spiky black hair, while Kyle did the same to his blonde hair. It didn't seem to bother Jake, he liked the wind. Rin, was completely zoned out that she didn't even bother, her black hair flowing down to her mid-back.

"We need a new start" said Matt

"yea" agreed Kyle

"a new start" repeated Rin

"That doesn't mean we can forget the past" said Jake, resting his head on his crossed arms

"yea"

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while i've been busy, with all the school and stuff (BOOOO SCHOOL). Anywayz i had this idea for a while and decided to turn it into a story, it's a bit sad but it gets happier . If you have any comments i would love to hear them. and if you want any pairings in tell me and i will see what i can do. ALSO, i am aware character bashing got deleted and i am SO SORRY so i'm making a better new and improved one so keep your eye out for it and those who enjoy reading A New Beginning, it's on it's way, (But is a bit slow) :-D**


End file.
